Expose on Digimon Cast: Hen...Baka...Kami-Sama...
by Anime Otaku of Yuuki and Kanri
Summary: This is an immature fic I wrote a long time ago. Pay it no heed and move along. It will rot your brain with its stupidity. May contain traces of Taishiro and Sorachi.


Title:EXPOSE ON DIGIMON CAST(kind of)  
Author:digieinstien   
Summary:maybe the digidestined got revenge for this................   
Disclaimer: Digimon is a copyright of Bandai,Toei,Japan and........um..i don't own digimon of course..but my obsession with it is prodigious!!!!!!!!  
Note:self-insertion.....  
  
Digieinstien finds the digidestined. He plans to make a lot of money by having people pay to see an embarrassing   
  
interview/talk show/behind the scenes performance. DESTN(digieinstien) asks, "Do you kids wanna make money?"  
  
Tai,Matt,TK,Izzy,Mimi and Joe scream in chorus,"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyeshowmuchhowmuch!!??"  
  
Sora demands the others to not take the money for she guessed it was probably a bribe.Kari just sits there,not   
  
knowing what to say. DESTN replies, "One point nine six six six two centillion dollars each."  
  
Sora shrieks,"Deal!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kari's mouth is now as wide as Tai's hair. DESTN says,"Okay, you are going to be in a talk show hosted by me!"  
  
The unsuspecting kids and digimon agree. If only they knew what would happen to them................  
  
6 hours later...........  
  
"Welcome to the........... Digi-expose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DESTN announces.  
  
Everyone in the audience cheers since this is the most 'revealing' show. DESTN yells," Here's the digidestined and   
  
their digimon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tai and Izzy try to come in the stage door at the same time. They both get out but............  
  
The audience hysterically laughs as the two kids were stark naked on the stage. Tai demanded to know what was so   
  
funny. Izzy explained,"Maybe our lack of clothing has persisted the Homo Sapiens in the furniture to give in to their   
  
amusement."  
  
"What?!,"answered Tai,"All I get is that you're calling the audience gay."  
  
"In other words, Tai...we're nude."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tai screams as he tries to   
  
hide. Tai and Izzy run off to find their clothes. DESTN mutters,"Maybe I shouldn't have done this............."  
  
The rest of the kids and the digimon come out in single file. Tai and Izzy come back with their clothes on.  
  
DESTN asks his first question.  
  
" What have you guys accomplished?"  
  
Tai answers.  
  
"We have accomplished many things, like-"  
  
Tai is rudely interuppted by a sound effect that sounds like farting.  
  
Meanwhile................  
  
Piedmon,Puppetmon,Myotismon and Etemon are seen in a secluded and isolated space, making embarrassing sound   
  
effects to humiliate the the digidestined for killing them. They were ressurected by Fox Kids.  
  
Back to the digidestined.......  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!I AM NOT FARTING!!!!!!!!!" snarls Tai in rage.  
  
"You have accomplished many things, like farting and burping,"DESTN finishes his version of Tai's sentence.  
  
The audience howls with amusement for the incessant gas-expelling noises. Tai instantly settles down when Sora   
  
tosses him a paper airplane with writing in it. DESTN, being the nasty host, yells,"Saving the world is not an excuse   
  
for not paying attention in school. Now give me that note so I can read it to the audience!"  
  
DESTN grabs the message while the audience giggles. He read: "Tai, if you stop having a tantrum, I, Sora   
  
Takenouchi swears to pose half-naked for you in your bedroom sexily."  
  
The audience oohs and ahhs. DESTN turned to Tai and asks, "Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"  
  
Tai didn't throw a tantrum but kicked DESTN in the nards anyways. DESTN continued in a very high voice, "I think  
  
that Izzy should answer this: Are you constipated, adopted fourth Digidestined who speaks funny??????"  
  
Izzy, getting angry, merges with Tentomon to become.........Iztomon!!!!!  
  
Kyra, accidentally teleporting into DESTN's fic, starts to strangle him and cries angrily, "You take that back, you   
  
stupid piece of ****!!!!!!!!"  
  
Iztomon, on a rampage, eats up Kyra. DESTN grumbles, "Thank God............."  
  
Iztomon unmerges to become Izzy and Tentomon again.   
  
Someplace else.............  
  
Myotismon and Puppetmon were jumping up and down because they were idiots. Puppetmon intentionally kicks   
  
Myotismon in the nards. Myotismon screams like hell and makes the floor collapse. He is hanging on to the floor with   
  
only 4 fingers. Puppetmon steps on Myotismon's fingers and he fell off. "Bye-bye, stupid vampiremon,"Puppetmon   
  
taunted.  
  
Myotismon fell on top of Izzy's laptop and crushed it. Izzy went into a rampage again and combined with Metal   
  
Garurumon to become..........Metal GarIzzymon!  
  
Supersonic, who now hates DESTN, comes into his fic and starts kicking him in the nards for hurting Myotismon.   
  
Loud screams of intensifying pain are heard from every direction. Metal GarIzzymon farts cold gas at Supersonic,   
  
freezing him. After that, he buries Supersonic in digipoop. Then he bites Myotismon's head off and unmerges.  
  
Matt starts to kick DESTN's face in just for the fun of it. DESTN concludes: The digidestined are constipated and   
  
very annoying. All of them get horny with each other, and Mimi and Sora are whores. T.K. and Kari are stupid   
  
bratty bastards. Thank you for c-c-coming, by-bye!  
  
DESTN exits the studio with a flourish. But he doesn't see the digidestined stampeding towards him with uzis,   
  
cleavers, missiles, etc. DESTN inherits magic powers and turns the digidestined and their digimon into bags of chips.   
  
He stuffs himself with food and then says, " Ahhhh.....That was refreshing!"   
  
DESTN revives the kids and the monsters with no memory at all of the interview but he fails to do that. He runs   
  
away before the kids realize that they didn't get their money. But luck has run out for him and....................  
  
10 Hour Later.......  
  
DESTN is at the hospital, glad that the kids had only injured him enough so that he would pull through, but not   
  
without scars that will remind him of his foolish attempt of outsmarting the digidestined. After two minutes of   
  
learning about not to get Japanese kids angry, Kyra and Supersonic comes back to life and pulverize DESTN. But   
  
DESTN revives himself and erases Kyra and Supersonic out of his fic. Permanently.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
